A Woman's Affect
by lost in imagination
Summary: Kurama's little, human sister Erin and Sarah a human who works for spirit world. This is pretty much just a preview of who Erin and Sarah are. I revised it again.
1. Meet Sarah

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

This is an overview about my two characters. I may have missed some stuff about them that will become apparent in the future. Yes, I do use American names instead of Japanese. I use them because i don't want to use Japanese names.

Erin is Kurama's human little sister. She has long, bright, blonde, slightly, curly hair with red high lights. She has the same green eyes as her brother except for a spark of mischief in hers. She is 13 years old. She is short for her age, which added with the way she acts causes people to think she is younger then her age, but sometimes they think she is older than she is too. She really enjoys life. Erin is energetic man she's hyper. She is also perky and up beat, but she does have a temper, and she can't keep her mouth shut. She is stubborn and very clumsy. Her clumsiness mostly comes from her being so compulsive; she literally doesn't look before so leaps. She is as smart as her brother, but she lacks the years.

Sarah is a human who works for the spirit world. She is tall with shoulder length, strait, dark, blond hair with normal high lights. She has big deep dark blue eyes. She is 14 years old. She also has a temper and is stubborn. She has a photographic memory. It's part of her power.

They are both modestly dressed. I am adamant about that.

I am going to start off with telling you about little parts I put them in.

When Yusuke and Kurama are on the roof of the hospital.

"I also need you to tell my little sister something for me," said Kurama.

"Little sister," Yusuke said in shock. "You have a little sister."

"Yes, her name is Erin and she is human," explained Kurama. "You see when a demon merges with a human like I did a little of their demon power remains in the mother's womb. After five years it disappears, but if another child is born within that time it transfers to them. Erin was born two years after my rebirth. A bit of my power has already showed up in her. She has always been smarter than a normal human child. She also has a stronger sense of smell, her hearing is keener, and she can see far away objects quiet clearly. But someday she will gain a real demon power. I need you to tell her the truth about my past and warn her about the power she is going to get."

They didn't know it, but Erin was listening at the door.

End of scene

When Koenma is excusing Kurama of his crimes.

"Hey, Kurama could you do something for me before you leave for the living world?" asked Koenma casually.

"Of course," Kurama responded.

"I need you to go down the hall and to the last door on the left and get the demon monkey file for me. Just ask the person in that room for it. They'll know where it is," he said still casually.

Kurama was a little suspicious of the request, but went to get the file anyway. The door of the room was a jar he looked in. At first, he didn't see anyone. He was about to call out when he saw one of the most beautiful girls in his eyes that he had ever seen the other one being his sister. She was sitting in front of a computer just staring at the screen as numbers went speeding by on it. Kurama couldn't help, but just stare at her. For once in his life, he was lost for words. Eventually she sensed his stares.

She looked up and gasped in horror and fell off her chair. "What? How did you get in here? Aren't you Kurama?" She was still in shock. She was backing away as fast as she could while still on the ground.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you," Kurama said taking slow steps toward her. "I've turned myself in, and I'm being released on good behavior," he said in a calm voice. "What's your name?" he asked.

"M-my name is Sarah," she stuttered. He helped her to her feet. When she finally got her voice under control she asked him, "Why are you here exactly?"

"Koenma asked me to get a file on demon monkeys from you," he told her.

"A file on what?" she growled.

"Um, demon monkeys," he said again. Looking curiously at her face suddenly it looked very angry.

"Follow me," she stomped out of the room. He followed her as she stormed back to Koenma's office. She kicked the door open. He was laughing his head off imagining what was going on down the hall. Sarah slammed her hands down on his desk making papers fly everywhere. "What was that for," she yelled?

"Calm down (laughter) Sarah it was just (laughter) a joke," choked Koenma.

"Oh, very funny," she said sarcastically. "Yeah, I had a real laugh while I was having a heart attach."

Koenma stopped laughing, "I'm sorry Sarah, but I just couldn't resist." During all of this, Kurama had been standing a safe distance from Koenma's desk.

Koenma's attention returned to him. He asked, "Kurama, do you have any question before you leave."

"Yes, what were you doing?" Kurama asked Sarah.

She blinked thought a moment, "Oh, you mean what I was doing with the computer. You see its' my power."

Kurama cocked his head, "Your power what's its name and exactly what does it do?"

"Well, it doesn't have a name, but I can channel my energy into a computer and with a little will power I can hack into any file even if I'm not on that computer. My brain also work rather like a computer when I use my power as long as I'm looking at the screen I can process anything that's on it. If that's all, I need to get back to work," She left the room.

After she left Koenma told Kurama, "She is very useful to the spirit world."

"Isn't she human?" Kurama asked.

Koenma answered, "Well, yes, yes she is. You see she was orphaned at a young age. Our in formation board happened to discover information about electrical instruments going berserk whenever this little girl was around them. You see her power is very rare, so rare in fact that there has only been one other person who has ever had it." He waved his arm as if brushing off a fly, "But that was a long time ago before there were computers. I believe his name was Benjamin Franklin. Well, anyway I took her in and she has earned her keep a hundred times over again and again. You could even say she's like a daughter to me. She's part daughter, part sister, and sometimes part mother." Kurama chuckled.

End of scene


	2. Meet Erin

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

_Thoughts_

This is the Dark Tournament series

When the boys are about to get on the boat to the island. Kurama has a small person with him covered up with a cloak. You can't even see the persons face.

This is after the fight on the ship is over

"Suichi, can I take this thing off now? I'm not going to wear it during the whole tournament," said a girl's voice from beneath the cloak.

Kuwabara and Hiei stared. They both thought _a girl!_

"Fine you can take it off," Kurama sighed. She enthusiastically took it off. Kuwabara and Hiei both stared at her.

"Hey, there is a pretty girl on this ship," said Kuwabara.

Kurama introduced everyone, "Hiei, Kuwabara this is my younger sister, Erin."

"She's human," stated Hiei.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, she is my human sister."

"I've seen you before," Hiei said to Erin.

"Yep," she said cheerfully. She was very happy to have that cloak off. "I saw you and that guy (she pointed at Yusuke) fight, well, the end of it anyway. You probably saw me right before you black out. At least I thought you saw me then," Hiei just nodded.

Kurama choked, "What, I didn't know that."

"Why, have you brought her with you Kurama," asked Kuwabara?

Erin answered instead, "I heard Suichi and that guy (she pointed at Yusuke again) talking about demons and stuff. So I told Suichi if he didn't take me along I would tell our mother the truth about his past."

"And you crumbled under her black mail," scoffed Hiei.

"Well, she also threatened to find a different way here if I didn't take bring her. Considering her she probably would have found a way," Kurama sighed. "I figured it would at least be safer if she came with me."

"Oh, ok," said Kuwabara. "By the way why do you call Kurama, Suichi," Kuwabara asked Erin?

"That's his name at least his human name. I've known him as Suichi my whole life I'm not going to change now," Erin said stoutly.

"Oh, ok, by the way his name (pointing at Yusuke) is Yusuke," said Kuwabara. Later Koenma had been told about Erin and had a room arranged for her in the hotel. End of scene

This is after the first match.

Kurama leads the girls up to the room where Erin is. Kuwabara goes with them. Kurama takes out the key to the room and unlocks it, but doesn't open it he turns to the rest.

He said seriously, "You might want to step out of the range of the door."

"What for?" asked Kuwabara opening the door. The answer to that question came when a book hit Kuwabara in the face. It knocked him to the floor. The girls stared. Kurama stepped over Kuwabara and into the room.

Saying as he walked into the room, "Calm down Erin, its all right and stop throwing books."

Calm down, calm down you locked me in here Suichi. So don't you tell me to calm down," yelled Erin.

"Are you all right," Botan asked Kuwabara?

"He better be," said Shizuru scornfully. "I mean an eight-year-old just threw a book at him."

"Hey, it was a big book," said Kuwabara.

"I'm thirteen not eight," growled Erin.

"Well, you look like your eight," said Shizuru. "But if you say so you know now that I've gotten a better look at you do have a figure."

"Yea, people seem to miss that," sighed Erin.

Kurama sighed and thought, _Unfortunately boys don't._

Erin's attention returned immediately back to her brother. "You better explain right now why you locked me in here," she snapped. "I was just lucky that there was a TV in here, so I could still watch the fight."

Kurama groaned, "I locked you in here, because I didn't want you to be alone in the stands, but now I suppose since Keiko, Boton, and Shizuru are here (he pointed to each of them as he said each of their names) it would be alright if you come and watch the fights."

"I'll be there too," said a voice from the door. They all turned to see a tall girl standing there.

"Hi, Sarah," said Botan cheerfully. Kuwabara and Keiko both gasped.

Keiko said, "You're the new student at school."

Kuwabara said, "Yea, she's in my class."

"What are you doing here," they said in unison?

"I work for the spirit world," she answered.

"Really what do you do," asked Kuwabara?

"I get information for them. I found the information about Yukina," Sarah said matter a factually.

"Oh, really, so you're the one who brought my sweet love and me together," he said enthusiastically.

"I guess you could say that," she said in an unsure voice.

During this Erin had been deep in thought staring at the TV suddenly she piped up. "I know how you can make up for locking me in here," she told Kurama.

"How," he asked warily.

"You can take me to see Hiei." They all stared at her.

"Why in the world do you want to see him for," asked Kuwabara confused?

"I want to examine his right arm," she said matter of factually. She pulled on Kurama's arm. "Come on."

"All right," he said. "I'm coming."

After they left. "That was weird," said Shizuru.

"Why does she want to look at his burnt arm?" asked Keiko.

"Well, her file says that she wants to go into medicine someday," said Sarah. "I guess his arm just interest her."

"What I can't believe is that she's really his sister," said Kuwabara.

"She's very smart in fact she ranks at the genius level," said Sarah. "She really is Kurama's sister."

"Oh, she's Kurama's sister. Well, that explains it," said Keiko. End of scene

They find Hiei.

"Hey, Hiei," called Kurama.

"What do you want Kurama," said Hiei. He turned around and spotted Erin. "Why is she with you?" Erin answered his question when she caught sight of his arm. She rushed over and grabbed it right above the burn and tried to examine it. Hiei pulled his arm out of her grasp. "What are you doing?" He asked his temper rising.

"I was trying to examine your arm," she said trying to grab it again. Hiei moved away, but Erin just tried again and again it was starting to look like a game of tag. Kurama was watching them with an amused look on his face, but he was ready to jump in if Hiei made any move to hurt her. Hiei didn't though he just jumped into a tree.

"Leave me alone," he snapped.

"Oh, come on I just wanted to have a good look at it," she pouted. Kurama started to chuckle. Hiei glared at him. Kurama took that as a cue for them to leave.

"Um, Erin I don't think he'll let you examine his arm. We might as well go," Kurama said quickly.

"Oh," sniffed Erin. She gave one last longing look at Hiei's arm and then walked away. Of course, it would have been a dignified walk if she hadn't tripped over a tree root. Hiei had to hide a smile.

End of scene

**Author's note - Hiei didn't wrap his arm up in bandages and he wasn't wearing his cloak. I know because I watched the episode recently.**


	3. Erin's secret and not so secret admirers

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

When Kurama and Hiei meet in the woods before the fight with Dr. Ichigaki.

"Hiei about Erin," said Kurama.

"What about her?" Hiei winced as his arm gave a painful throb.

"Do you like her?" Kurama asked.

"No."

"You're lying; I can tell," said Kurama knowingly.

"Hn."

"Are you in love with her?" Kurama asked quickly.

"What?" Hiei stared.

"I said are you in love with he?" he said it real slow.

Hiei looked away, "I don't know. I think maybe yes," he said quietly.

"I knew it, and I'm glad," Kurama said happily.

Hiei gave Kurama a look that clearly said have you gone mad. He said, "For your information, I do not want to be in love with her. For one good reason."

"What is the reason?" Kurama asked.

"She is human!"

Kurama eyes narrowed. "Why do you think that you are in love with her then?" he said coldly and deadly.

Hiei was silent for a minute or so. He finally answered, "Her eyes," he said softly. "When I first saw them, I thought I had just imagine them, because I was just about to pass out, and they were so beautiful and there was just something different about them. I saw the same thing on the ship and then yesterday."

"What was it," Kurama asked?

"They had no fear in them. She wasn't afraid of me. She saw me kill countless demons, and yet she wasn't afraid." Hiei said in a soft almost loving voice.

They were both silent for a long time. "Are you going to tell her about your feelings for her?" Kurama finally asked.

"No," he said firmly.

"Why?"

"For the same reasons," Hiei said bluntly. "Think about it if she knew she probably would be afraid of me."

"You think so," Kurama said eyebrows raised.

"Besides this thing probably won't last for long," Hiei said hopefully.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"I mean that I hardly know her. Hn, once I know her better it'll just disappear."

"You think so?" Kurama said a knowing smile playing on his face.

Hiei saw that smile, "Hn, anyway what about you and Sarah are you going to tell her about your feelings?"

"Ah, you noticed."

"Hn, hard not to, so are you?"

"I'm not sure yet, but probably."

"Hn."

End of scene

During the semi final match

The beginning

Erin stole Botan's floor pass and snuck out of the room early.

"Erin what are you doing her?" gasped Kurama.

"I borrowed Botan's floor pass," she said cheerfully.

"You mean stole," said Hiei smirking.

Kurama scanned the viewer's seat looking for the other girls. He couldn't find them. He sighed, "I guess your just have to stay with us for now. Stay close understand."

"Yup," Erin said happily.

When Kurama is fighting against Ura Urashima. He's already released the smoke.

"I can't believe that's him," whispered Erin.

"What do you mean," asked Kuwabara confused.

"You can see in there?" Hiei asked. She nodded. "What do you see?"

"His hair is even longer than before and it's silver. He's got a silver tail and pointed ears. His clothes are different too. He's so tall," she said all this disbelievingly.

"Hn."

Hiei watched the smoke for a while than turned to Erin. "What's happe… where did she go?"

"Are you deaf? Didn't you hear what that guy said your friend has been turned into a little child?" She was at the arena wall yelling at Koto.

Hiei walked over to her and pretty much dragged her back. She was still yelling at Koto all the way back.

After she calmed down a little, he asked, "What's happening right now?"

"He's questioning Ura Urashima. Ee, there's a tree drooling acid right next to him," she said disgusted.

This is when Genkiai is fighting Suzuki and he is talking.

"You little girl," said Suzuki pointing at Erin.

"Little girl," growled Erin.

"You're the only one with beauty to equal my own," he said.

"Don't insult me," she said still mad.

"You shall be my queen," he stated.

Everyone stared at him silently than Erin laughed out, "In your dreams you lunatic. I would never marry you."

"You will feel different after I win the tournament," he said stung.

"For starts your not going to win the tournament and even if by some weird miracle you did. I'd marry Hiei before I married you." She said scornfully.

Suzuki glared at Hiei, Hiei glared at Kurama, and Kurama laughed.

End of the scene


	4. Weird Blackmail

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Telepathy**

The day before the final match of the Dark Tournament.

Kurama was testing the juice of the Fruit of the Previous Life when Sarah found him.

"What are you doing here," he asked concerned.

"I'm looking for Erin she snuck out of the room again," she sighed. "Um, what are you doing?"

That question was answered in the form of Kurama turning into Yoko.

"What," gasped Sarah?

"Suichi was testing some juice that clown gave him. He said it would turn him back into me and apparently it works," said Yoko.

"Oh."

Yoko was looking at her and then he stepped towards her. She backed away as far as she could until her back was against a tree. She stared at him with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," he said touching her cheek with his hand.

She winced, "Your not?" she asked shakily.

He leaned in closer. "No, if I did Suichi would never let me out again. You see he likes you very much and to tell the truth I can see why."

Yoko changed back into Kurama.

Kurama backed away from her. "Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little shocked," she gasped.

They stared at each other. Kurama feeling really uncomfortably considering what Yoko had just told her. She finally broke the silence.

"Well, I better go find Erin." She turned to go.

"Wait." She faced him.

This was harder than he ever thought it would be, but he managed to get the words out. "After the tournament will you go on a date with me?"

She stared, "I don't know maybe," she looked pale.

He nodded. Kurama felt a familiar pressure on his mind.

About the same time

Erin had been walking in the woods when three demons showed up.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said demon one.

"It's a pretty human girl," snickered demon two.

"Hey, little girl it's not safe for you to be out alone," said demon three. "Let us escort you back." He reached for her.

She ducked under his hand and ran away. The three demons chased her. She tripped over some tree roots.

"Oh, not now," she cried in frustration. She tried to get up, but her foot was stuck between two roots. She tugged, but couldn't get her foot loose. "This isn't good."

The demons caught up to her. They laughed at her predicament. Demon two reached for her. She closed her eyes. The demon cried out in pain. She opened her eyes and saw that his arm had been cut off. At first she was confused, but then she saw Hiei.

"Your lucky I only took an arm," he snapped. "Now leave before I take more." They ran pell-mell away. One even ran into a tree. Erin giggled. They were gone. "What are you doing here?" Hiei asked Erin angrily. He looked into her eyes there was no fear in them, but he thought he saw a glimpse of mischief in them.

"I was looking for you," she said frankly. She finally managed to get her foot loose.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You heard me," she answered sweetly.

"Why?" he asked wryly. Last time she wanted to see him she had tried to examine his burnt arm.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about Yukina's brother?" she said still in that sweet voice.

"What? No, I don't know anything about him."

"You're lying. You do know something about her brother in fact I bet you are her brother," she said swiftly. He flinched. "I knew it," she said gleefully.

"So what if I am it doesn't really matter," he snapped.

"What do you mean?" she asked blankly.

He scowled, "I mean I'm never going to tell her anyway."

Erin stared at him. "You don't think that she wouldn't like the fact that you are her brother do you?" she asked softly.

Hiei stared back, "That's exactly how I feel."

"Well, your wrong compared to the boys she thinks might be her brother you're the brother anybody would want," she said forcefully. "At least she likes you."

"Yea, right," he scoffed. "You better not tell her."

Erin gave him a strange look. "No, I won't tell her because even though I think your wrong. It's still your right to tell her the truth or not. Just like it's her right to figure it out," she said coolly. He nodded. "But if you die, I will tell her." He stared. "There is no use to keep on searching for someone who is dead," she stated.

"Hn." Hiei removed his bandana to revile his Jagan eye.

"What are you doing?" she said wryly.

He looked into her eyes still no fear. "I'm contacting your brother, so he can take you off my hands."

"**Kurama your sister is here with me. I need you to come and get her."**

"**Alright Hiei I'm coming."**

"Erin is with Hiei," Kurama told Sarah.

They found them within minutes. Sarah led Erin back to the hotel. Kurama stayed with Hiei.

"What?" Hiei asked suspiciously.

"You've gotten to know Erin better. Have your feelings changed?" Kurama asked knowingly.

Hiei sighed, "No, if anything they've gotten stronger." Kurama smiled. "Hn, I don't even know why I like her. Her personality should repulse me itself, but it doesn't why?" Hiei said confused.

"She's your opposite," said Kurama amused.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"You've never heard that opposites attract?"

"No."

"Well, it means when two people have completely different personality and are attracted to each other. That's why they call it opposite attracted. And if anyone are opposites it is you and Erin," explained Kurama.

Hiei looked thoughtful," So Yusuke and Keiko are a example of this opposite attracted."

"Yes, I believe so," Kurama chuckled. "Are you still not going to tell her?"

"I'm never going to tell her. Besides I don't think she likes me at all." Hiei changed the subject, "She figured out that I'm Yukina's brother."

"Really."

"She threaten to tell her the truth if I died."

Kurama chuckled, "Sounds like her."

"Hn, what about Sarah?"

"Yoko told her the truth and I asked her out."

"So."

"She said maybe."

"Hn."

"She was acting strange. I swore she was scared of me," Kurama said thoughtful.

"Hn."

End of scene


	5. Let's make a date

I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, but I don't (sigh).

After the Dark Tournament final match

Kurama noticed Sarah breaking off from the group of girls walking on the beach and heading for the forest. He decided to follow her. Kurama entered the trees exactly where she had headed for. He looked around looking for a sign in which direction she had gone. He heard someone crying. He walked toward the noise and saw Sarah sitting on the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs, head down, and back against a tree.

"Sarah are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She looked up. "Oh, Kurama it's you," she gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Are you crying because of Genkai…?" He couldn't finish the question. Tears had come a fresh to her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"It's alright. It's not only her death. I mean a lot has happened in such a short time," she sniffed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the whole dark tournament especially your last fight." He stared at her dumfounded. "Erin was shaking like crazy with tears just coursing down her cheeks. I felt like crying too. I know my earlier attitude may have suggested otherwise, but I really do like you Kurama I do and I would like to go with you."

"You would, but why did you…?" His voice trailed off.

Sarah looked down, "I seem to be attracted to pretty boys like you. I never even stop to consider their personality. Each guy I've gone out with either wanted something more from me that I that didn't I want to give or they were just plain jerks. I never did learn. No matter how many times that happened. I wasn't even able to tell that the last guy was the worst." She looked pale with her eyes wide. "He tried to rape me. That was over a year ago," she whispered. Kurama could tell that memory still haunted her. "I know that it's not right to judge every guy by him, but it's hard. I still have nightmares about it and his face keeps changing." She glanced up, "And lately it's been you."

He said, "So that's why you were afraid before." She nodded. "Listen I would never do that," he said earnestly.

She looked at him suspiciously, "I know what Yoko was like before he disappeared. I've heard stories."

Kurama knelt down on one knee and leaned forward with his hand on his knee. He looked her straight in the eye. "I would never hurt you, Sarah. I swear I'll do everything in my power to prevent any harm happening to you," he said sincerely.

A blush crept into her cheeks. She couldn't tear her eyes from his or even breathe. She gave him a watery smile. "Promise," she whispered.

He smiled back, "I promise."

"Ok. I guess if I'm ever going to take a chance again. It might as well be with you."

He smiled, "When would be a good time?" He helped her to her feet. They walked toward the hotel.

"I don't know. I'll have to see what my workload is first. I'll let you know when I'm free."

He nodded. Something occurred to him. "Um, Sarah if you don't mind me asking," Kurama asked cautiously. She looked at him. "You said he tried to rape you. Why didn't he succeed?"

She smiled a humorless smile, "Koenma always has someone follow me to make sure that I'm ok. That was the first time I found out about it." Kurama nodded. "Normally, I would have been mad, but considering the situation I was just relieved." Her smile brightened, "Koenma says when he dies he's not going anywhere nice."

Kurama laughed, "Good."

End of scene

Author's note – Isn't Kurama just every girls dream guy. He's gorgeous, polite, romantic, courteous, smart, strong, and can be bad on occasions.


End file.
